Everything Looks Different In The Dark
by MidnightGenius
Summary: What if Gaara had come to save Naruto instead of Kakashi? What if, instead of bouncing back like always, Naruto fell into a depression? What if Naruto was blinded during the fight with Sasuke? Everything looks different in the dark. NaruGaara SakuLee
1. Chapter 1

Bwahahahaha, this has nothing to do with what actually happens after their little spat, but the whole time I was yelling at my computer screed "Gaara, go save Naruto T.T" So, I decided to make him . Exceedingly changed and completely broken off from the storyline… oh how I wish Azureas worked better for me, then I would be able to see farther than 150… -sobs about the inhumanity- I have butchered Naruto and completely murdered Gaara. I'm so sorry –apologizes to fans for infinity- I completely suck at keeping people in character.

* * *

"You must understand, I'm not doing this for you."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because."

"If this is about before…"

"It's not."

"I don't understand."

"I promised someone back home that I'd bring you back, so that's what I'm going to do. If you don't kill me here, I'll follow you forever."

"Hmph, die then.

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto, please Naruto, open your eyes, Naruto!

A woman was screaming, strong arms were holding him, carrying him. All was darkness, all was pain.

"C'mon Naruto, wake up." It was Gaara's voice coming from above him. The voice was gentle and soothing, like sand at the beach on a warm day. "Sakura's here Naruto, she's waiting for you to wake up."

"Sak…kura" Naruto croaked out weakly "Sakura, I'm sor…sorry I pro…omised." He opened his eyes as he said this, but still his world was dark.

"Naruto!" Sakura sobbed in pure relief and collapsed to the ground. Lee held her close as she rocked herself chanting 'he's alive'. He had been the only one holding her back from attacking them both when Gaara walked through the village gates carrying a half-dead Naruto.

"I'm sorry" Lee told Gaara, indicating that he should continue on.

"Lee?" Naruto questioned the voice he heard.

"Yes Naruto?"

"The others…"

Lee looked down, but Naruto couldn't see this. "Shikamaru, Kiba, and Akamaru are all fine but the others…. Chouji and Neji… Tsunade doesn't know, it's still too early.

"Neji said... that I have better eyes than him. That I saved him from darkness, and that I could save Sasuke too but… I failed everyone. Neji, Sakura, Sasuke… I failed them. These eyes are useless now."

"No Naruto," Gaara's voice interrupted him, "you did not fail. You were only delayed for a while. Light saves all you touch, your heart is strong."

"Gaara…"

"You saved me, too." Gaara whispered in his ear.

Naruto smiled through his pain. It would be the last smile Gaara would see from the boy for a long time.

* * *

When Naruto finally woke up, his world was still dark. There were voices, from the way they were muffled, it sounded like they were coming through the door.

"-nade-sama said the physical injuries are gone, everything's in his head now and we can't touch that."

"How long?"

"She doesn't know, it all depends on him. It could take years."

"Gaara" Naruto whimpered softly. He was scared, alone, and blind. The door opened, then closed. Footsteps, two sets, getting closer.

"I'm here, Naruto."

"Gaara I can't see you."

"I'm right by your side." Naruto felt Gaara's hand on his own, reassuring and calming him.

"Tsunade-sama said that he could be released as soon as he woke up."

"But…"

"It's alright Naruto, I can take you home."

The whispers were still there, he could hear them, but they were different now. All he heard as Gaara led him out of what he was sure was the hospital was 'oh that poor child' and 'that damn Uchiha, doing this to our own Naruto.' All Naruto could think was if this was what it took to be recognized, if this was the way he got the acknowledgement he wished for so badly, the love he had been deprived of for so long, then he didn't want it. Not like this.

"Gaara"

"Yes?"

"They're whispering again."

"It'll be alright Naruto, soon you won't be able to hear them."

Gaara was right. As soon as they entered his apartment, the whispers stopped. Silenced with the closing of the door. He definitely wouldn't be going out there for a while.

"Gaara, don't leave me."

"I won't."

* * *

Alright, first chapter's up, what'd you think? I have 2 chapters of this written out, so I'll post it as soon as I get enough reviews -wink- 


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara watched the boy in his arms, who whimpered and shivered as he slept. It had been a few days since Naruto had been released and he still freaked when he woke up, couldn't see, and no one was there. So Gaara had taken to holding him as he slept. Naruto said the nightmares came less when he did. Gaara winced as Naruto's hands dug into his skin. The boy whimpered loudly, a tear falling from his eye.

"Ssh" Gaara whispered "don't be scared, I'm here."

"Gaara" Naruto cried in his sleep

"I'm here" He gently stroked Naruto's back, calming him. "I'm here."

* * *

"C'mon Naruto, at least come out and train with Lee's team.

"No."

"Naruto, you haven't been outside for two weeks."

"I know."

It was true; it took Gaara a week to coax Naruto out of his bedroom, and then three days to convince him to let his friends in. Sakura had been the first, five days ago.

"Sakura, it's going to take him some time, his heart still needs to heal."

I know but…" she bit her lip "I don't want to lose him too."

"S-sakura"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Are…" he lifted his head and looked straight at her. She guessed he could tell where she was by the sound of her voice, but it was still unsettling to be stared at by a blind man with pale eyes where vibrant blue used to be. "Are there still whispers?"

"No Naruto, no more whispers."

"Then I guess… I'll try. If Gaara comes too."

"I'll come."

"I'll go tell Lee."

Gaara wondered why Naruto had agreed to go, and if it had anything to do with the last time Lee came to visit……

- - - - - -

"Naruto Clone! What have you done with Naruto? You are not Naruto!" Lee shouted through the door.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei, that is not Naruto. Naruto would never hide like this, so that cannot be Naruto. Naruto is not that kind of man. Kakashi called him out #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja. That man is not Naruto, and I am going to stand outside this door until I know why.

- - - - - -

Gaara had waited until Naruto fell asleep, and then showed Lee. The sleeping Naruto: curled into a ball and shivering with fear. The only sound from lee was a simple "oh" before he left. That night hadn't been good, and Naruto refused to leave Gaara's side after. Sakura was kind enough to bring them food, and news from Lee. And plead. Naruto was deep in depression. Sakura tried to coax him out by hiding her own, but Naruto was no fool; he could hear it in her voice, feel it in her touch.

"Dobe" Gaara was pulled out of his thoughts by Naruto's voice. He was leaning against the door frame, eyes closed.

"What?"

"Dobe. He always used to call me that. But now…" Naruto stood and opened his eyes, "He's the dobe."

* * *

"You missed." Naruto said coolly. Tenten had been practicing with kunais while Naruto and Gaara sat on a log and watched.

"Whaat? How many?"

"Five."

"Five Tenten" Neji walked back from inspecting the targets. "You're not sick are you?"

"No but…" Tenten looked back and forth between Naruto and Neji.

"But what?" Neji asked, stopping in front of Tenten.

"Naruto… said I missed five before you did…"

"Ah." Neji looked at Naruto "Sound, right?"

Naruto had winced at the word sound, but recovered and attempted to hide it. Naruto nodded.

* * *

"Gaara…" Naruto breathed while said shinobi was closing the door to the apartment.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you…" he turned to look at Gaara "love me?"

"Yes"

"Gaara…" Naruto took a step towards him, but tripped. Gaara caught him.

"Yes?" he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Stay with me." Naruto laid his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"Always." He softly kissed the boy in his arms. "As long as you let me." He whispered gently before carrying the sleepy ramen-lover to bed. "Sleep, Naruto. It's good for you."

"Yes mother."

Gaara laughed before wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Love you too."

Gaara smiled, and held Naruto close. He probably wouldn't see hidden sand again for a while… but he didn't care. Somebody here loved him, and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so you all know, the next chapter wil lbe the last. However, there will be a sequal. The only thing about the sequal is.. you have to have read up to at least chapter 314 in the manga.. otherwise it's really spoiling...a lot... >.>

* * *

Naruto looked around the room as he reflected on the fact that it wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be. It was only then that he paused to think… he was looking around the room. He placed his hand on Gaara's bare shoulder and shook gently, whispering his name once with an unused voice. 

"What is it?" Gaara mumbled.

Naruto buried his face in Gaara's shoulder and laughed.

"Naruto?"

Said boy lifted his head to plant a well-aimed kiss on his lover's lips before opening his eyes to stare into Gaara's.

"Naruto…" Gaara breathed

Naruto smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

Gaara wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and the other on his bare back as he entered his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

They stopped when they heard the knock at the door and Sakura's voice asking if Naruto was there.

"Do you want to get that or should I?" Gaara asked gently. Everything he did with Naruto was gentle.

"Together" Naruto replied, though his voice was muffled in Gaara's neck.

"Alright" Gaara smiled, picked up the boxered boy, and carried him to the door. He hid behind Gaara as he opened it.

"I-is Naruto…awake yet?" Sakura blushed when she saw Gaara's attire.

"He's"

"Here." Naruto stuck his head out from behind Gaara and stared at Sakura with crystal blue eyes.

Naruto, can you..."

"See? Yeah."

"I'm so happy! If-" Sakura stopped there, and her smile faded. They all knew she had started to say. 'If Sasuke knew, he'd be so proud of you.' But Sasuke wasn't here, and he was the cause of all the problems which had caused Naruto to be so hidden away in himself for so long. So hidden away that he made himself blind to see the world around him.

Naruto silently leaned into Gaara, who provided him with a comforting embrace and fingers through his hair. Sakura's face showed suprise for only a moment before it melted into a gentle smile.

"I see no monsters here." she said "Just two people in love."

Naruto turned and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks... Sakura."

"Lee's waiting for me so..."

"You really like him now don't you."

Sakura blushed as she gave a slight nod and a smile. "He was there for me. I guess it... opened my eyes a little bit. That he was better for me than..." The word, the name, was still too taboo for her to speak. Sakura gave them a sad smile as she walked out the door.

Naruto clung to Gaara, seeking comfort and support.

Gaara held Naruto close, offering what he could give.

There were no monsters in Konoha that night, only two people with names and hearts and feelings. Only two lonely and misunderstiood shinobi, longing for eachother and a trace of understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really have to go?"

Three weeks had passed since Naruto had first looked at Gaara beside him, since he had first seen Sakura's smile. Naruto's life was getting back to normal; minus Sasuke, plus Gaara. He had even returned to training with Kakashi and Sakura, with Gaara by his side. What Tsunade had found strange was his hearing had remained heightened when his sight had returned. He could easily find his way in the dark, or even blindfolded, and nobody had yet managed to successfully sneak up on him. He was never far from Gaara's side, but he was recovering.

One day, Sakura came to Naruto's apartment planning to drag him to a training session, for which he was now later that Kakashi, and walked in on Gaara attempting to comfort a sobbing Naruto. There was a letter on the table from Suna, from Temari. She requested that Gaara come home right away, said that Suna needed him. Naruto's protector was being dragged away. That had been yesterday. Today, Naruto and Gaara stood outside the village gates, saying goodbye, or rather, begging not to have to.

"My siblings, my village needs me."

"But **_I _**need you too, Gaara." Naruto pulled himself into Gaara's embrace.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered gently "You know, it's not too late to turn back. We haven't done anything yet, you could still love someone normal…forsake me, a monster, and be with someone-" It was then that Naruto silenced Gaara with lips over his mouth.

"I don't want anyone else, I want you." Naruto linked their hands, entwined their fingers, and lay his head on Gaara's shoulder. "I'm a monster too."

"Naruto…"

"So you really have to go?" Naruto looked at him.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll write."

"Promise?"

"Promise, but only if you promise to write back."

"Promise."

Gaara leaned in to kiss Naruto again before he pulled away, dropping one of Naruto's hands. Naruto held fast to the other, refusing to let go of Gaara just yet. "Naruto I-"

"I love you Gaara."

Gaara started before he smiled gently. "Love you too Naruto." He walked away slowly, letting go of Naruto's hand only when he could no longer reach it.

Naruto brought the hand to his chest, effectively hugging it with his other hand, whispering one word after Gaara's retreating back.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

Final chapter. yaay!

I'm beginning work on the sequal, Everything Looks Different in the Light, tomorrow... well.. later today I guess XD

Stay tuned! and remember, the sequal is only for those up to date on the manga (that's chapter 310 and up)


End file.
